


stop saying 'i love you' to get out of chores

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hoosier knows how to make his man laugh, M/M, Teasing, even if that involves pissing him off first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “I was gonna do it, I swear.”“Mhmm,” Leckie quirks an eyebrow in disbelief as he takes a step into the room. “Yeah, and my mother's a fucking panda.”
Relationships: Robert Leckie/Bill "Hoosier" Smith
Kudos: 9





	stop saying 'i love you' to get out of chores

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I for sure remember answering this prompt but lord knows where tumblr has put it now. anyways, this is one of my favourite loosier fics purely because it's just them being dumb, domestic boyfriends

“Bill!”

There’s a slam of a door followed by the pounding of feet. Hoosier bites his lip, waiting for the inevitable argument with baited breath.

“You lazy bitch.” Leckie snaps, standing in the doorway with one arm holding the laundry basket to his hip. His hair is tousled, top few buttons of his shirt now undone and his tie nowhere to be seen. Not a good day at work, then.

Batting his eyelashes up at his boyfriend, head tilted over the arm of the chair to meet his angry glare, Hoosier smiles.

“I was gonna do it, I swear.”

“Mhmm,” Leckie quirks an eyebrow in disbelief as he takes a step into the room. “Yeah, and my mother's a fucking panda.”

Hoosier smirks, sitting up into a cross-legged position. “Well, that ain't no way to speak about my future mother-in-law.”

“You wish.”

“Babe, I’ve told you before ‘if you like it then you better put a ring on it’.” Hoosier teases, playing with the hem of Leckie’s shirt now that he’s within arm's reach.

“And I’ve told you to stop incorrectly quoting Beyoncé.” Leckie snides, shifting the laundry basket in his arms. “Now do your damn chores like a good little housewife.”

Hoosier stands, doing his best puppy dog eyes as he leans closer to his boyfriend and says, in a sing-song voice: “I love you.”

Leckie has the best poker-face Hoosier has witnessed, barely even rolling his eyes as he shoves the basket of dirty clothes in Hoosier's hands. “Stop saying 'I love you' to get out of chores.”

Hoosier watches as he leaves the room, no doubt to spend the next few hours napping away his work day.

“Oh, daddy, I love it when you put me in my place!” Hoosier calls down the hallway as he heads to the washing machine, smiling in satisfaction when he hears a muffled laugh echo down from their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
